The Past Returns With A Little Surprise
by gilmoregirl123
Summary: Its about Rose,Rory and Steph pack up and leave without only Colin and his family and Logan and his family and Finn and his family and who ever knows can not tell them why they left!...Theres a betta summary in the story i hope like what you read! R
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey its me again this is my third stroy and i thought of this story its when Rory,Steph and Rose are all pregnant and its just a couple of week a difference and they ran away and dont tell Logan,Colin or Finn about them being pregnant they just pack up as quickly as they could and left just leaving a note and also leaving 3 broken hearts...What do you think will happen when The girls meet their formor boyfriends and their wives and kids!_**

Imformation

Lorelai (Rory) Leigh Gilmore-Hayden is 35 years old lives in a mansion shared with her best friends Stephine Vanderbuilt and Rosemary Gucci their all the same age and since their both very weathely they share the payments when their were 21 their each had kids the kids are 14 years old only couple months between Rory,Steph and Rose when they got pregnant they were afarid that the guys werent ready and they would be horrifid so they left Logan never saw his Ace anymore and Colin never saw the love of his life Stephine and Finn well Rose was his true love and i wounder how it felt when his true love left all 3 boys were just broken hearted but then Shira Huntzberger, Emma Mcrae and Marie Morgan got together they decided to find 3 lovley beautiful worthy wive for their sons but it waas very diffucult because they boys only had an eye for the woman of their lives..Honor and her daughter Leigh were not involed because Honor new where the girls were and that they were pregnant but didnt tell a soul because when they told her why they left she felt like it was the right thing to do but Honor always visit her daughter was 2 years older so she could keep the secret from those goones Honors daughter was best friends with Rorys,Stephs and Roses kids so they always hung out but made sure not no one saw them. The three boys got married but not of their choice sure the ladys they were being married to were hot but not their love but they got married because theyw ere forced to...Then later when they got married a few months after the girls left they also had kids...Lorelai Hayden and Christoper got married a a year and a half after Rory was born because they new that they loved eacher for real and had kids after Rory too (Not alot of years between)..The Gilmores,Vanderbuilts,Guccis,Haydens,Huntzbergers,MCraes and the Morgans are in the story(Thats the the main chartathers familys that are gonna also be in the story).

Names and Ages and Identfication

Lorelai(Rory)Hayden 3rd:34:shoulder legnth brunette hair:blue eyes

Lorelai(Liz)Hayden-Huntzberger 4th:13:Long brunette hair:blue/green eyes

Stephine(Steph)Vanderbuilt:34:Long brunette/blond dirty mix hair:brown eyes

Diana(Dia)Vanderbulit-MCrae:13:Short brunette hair:Blue eyes

Rosemary(Rose)Gucci:34:shoulder length red hair:green/yellow eyes

David(Dave)Gucci-Morgan:13:dark brown hair:brown eyes

Finnagan(Finn) Gucci-Morgan 8th:13:light brown hair:brown eye

Lorelai(Lore)Hayden:50:long brown hair:blue eyes

Christoper(Chris) Hayden:50:brown hair:brown eyes

Jacob(Jake) Hayden:32:brown hair:brown eyes

Lorelai(Rory) Hayden:34:brunette hair:blue eyes

Jacob(Jake)Hayden:32:brown hair:brown eyes

Joanna(Anna)Hayden:31:brunette hair:Blue eyes(Jakes wife)

Johnathon(John)Hayden:10:red hair:green/yellow eyes(Annas and Jakes son)

Logan Huntzberger:34:blond/brown dirty mix hair:brown eyes

Lily Huntzberger:33:brunette hair:brown eyes(logans wife)

Treasa Huntzberger:11:brown hair:green eyes(logan and lilys daughter)

William(Will) Huntzberger:9:blond hair:green/yellow eyes(logan and lilys son)

Honor Matthews:37:short blond hair:brown eyes

Josh Matthews:37:brown hair:brown eyes(Honors husmad)

Rebecca(becky):15:brunette/brown hair:brown eyes(Honors and Joshs daughter)

Colin MCrae:34:brown hair:brown eyes

Monika MCrae:32:brown hair:green eyes(Colins wife)

Jasmine MCrae:11:brunette hair:blue eyes(Colin and Monikas Daughter)

Finnagan(Finn) 7th Morgan:34:dark brown hair:brown eyes

Jenna Morgan:34:blond hair:blue eyes(Finns wife)

Jennifer(Jenn) Morgan:11:red hair:yellow/green eyes(Finn and Jennas daughter)

Finnagain Jr. Morgan 8th but really the 9th:10:dark brown hair:brown eyes(their son)

Kyle Morgan:8:brown hair:brown eyes(Finn and Jennas other son)

**_Hey i hope you like the idea please say so and if you want to write something rude go right i head becasue i want to know the truth and if you have any ideas pleases tell like were you would want then to meet and how or if you dont want to share you dont have to im just asking anyways thanks for looking and in a day or so im gonna see what you guys wrote and do the next chapters...!_**

_**$ $ &Jamie& $ $**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey thank you all for the reviews and im hoping in this Chapter that you will keep on reading and telling me what you think!_**

Hayden/Vanderbuilt/Gucci Home Mansion

"Knock"Knock"Knock"

I'll get it Liz said running to the door...She opened it and saw aunt Honor and Becky at the door

Hey sis! Becky said

Hello...Liz is Rory home Honor asked

Yeah shes in the living room with anut Steph and aunt Rose

Okay..Why dont you 2 go to your room or something

Okay Becky said with excitmentas she ran throught the door and upstairs to get the lastest gossip on the 10 graders since she was a senior at Chiltion prep..While her mom went to talk with aunt Rory...

Rory!...Stephine!...Rose Honor yelled

Yeah! Steph called because the only reason Honor called Steph , Stephine is when shes worried or serious

I have something big to tell you! Honor said in a worried scared voice

It must be serious you just called me Stephine Steph said

Well guess which three men are coming 2morrow Honor said again worried

Who? All three girls said that the same time

Logan, Finn and Colin Honor said with a sad face

All three girls stood up and yelled WHAT!

And guess who their bringiing Honor said

Who Rose said

Their wife and kids each Honor said in panic

Rory fell on the couch saying OH MY GOD!

Yeah Honor said

What are we gonna do? Rose said looking at the wall

I dont know but fast because their putting their kids in the Chiltion prep and you never know your kids might become friends with their kids Honor said while she cought her breath

"Ring"Ring"

Hold one minute Its Logan Honor said while looking at caller id

_Hello _

_Hey Honor its Logan!_

_Hey Logan whats up_

_Well i was woundering if your not busy that we would drop by and by we i mean my family finns family and colins family_

_Oh all of you_

_Yeah do you mind?_

_Nope i was just leaving a friends house but Becky wont be with me our does the kids want her to be there?_

_Well there dieing to see their cousin so yeah_

_Okay ill leave now and if im not their let your self in_

_Okay and thanks again Honor_

_No problem bro cya_

Then she hung up the phone and said Logans family,Finnd family and Colins family are coming to my house so i have to be get going

Okay but call us when they leave to give us the info Rose said

You got it Honor said after yelling for her daughter

Yeah mom...Were leaving

But why we just got here becky winned

Well guests are coming and you have to be there

Fine..Cya Cuz

Call me tonight...About 2morrow

Got it! ttyl She said that while leaving and getting inside the car

Mom can i go to Beckys house 2morrow? Liz asked

No Rory said firmly why dont you go to the movies or the mall?

Yeah ill ask Becky when she calls Liz said and then yelled for Dia

What Dia yelled back

You wanna come to the mall with me and Beky 2morrow

Yes 2 male voices answered

Fine you 2 can come 2

Thanks Dave said

Yeah cant wait to see the babes 2morrow there probably waiting for me

Yeah in your dreams Dia said giggling

Yeah of course in my dreams thats where i see you

Ewww i think im gonna throw up now Dia said taking her piont finger and pionting it to her mouth

Hahaha just wait you'll be jealous when you see a beautiful woman on each arm Finn Jr said

Yeah i dont have to be jealous cuz there wont be a girl on each arm the girls said walking into Dia's room calling Becky for 2morrow

Honor/Josh's Home Mansion

"Knock"Knock"

Hello

Hey Becky whats up Treasa said in excitment

Nothing much just came from a friends house...You wanna come to the mall with my friends

Sure Willy said

You'll love them there hilarous

Okay can Jas,Finn,jenn and Kyle come Will asked

Sure it would be cool for you all to meet my other friends

Great cant wait...What time should we be here? Tes asked

Well..there moms are gonna be with us too so i think we should meet up because my mom is coming too Becky said

What am i coming to Honor said curious

To the mall with 2morrow bec answered

Oh well why dont i pick you all up so you guys dont have to be stuck with us girls

Do i dont mmind do you guys mind

Nope love its fine by me Finn said

Yeah same here Colin said

Well then its settle well meet at the entrance 2morrow around 1

Okay Honor said and then excusing her self to call the otherrs

_Hello is Rory there_

_Yes hold one minute the maid said_

_Hello Rory speaking_

_Hey Ror its Honor im gonna pick up the kids 2morrow for the mall_

_Why?_

_Because Becky invited then and i mean logan,Colin and Finn and their wives _

_Oh hold one minute..I need to tell Rose and Steph_

Yeah Ror

We cant go to the mall Rory said

Why asked Rose

Cuz logan,finn and colin and their wives are gonna be their

Okay we wont go

Oh Honors picking up the kids to Rory said

Okay Steph said

_hey im back okay we wont go and what time are you gonna be here?_

_Around 12:30_

_Okay ill see you later_

_Oh and Ror tell Steph and Rose that i said hello and that we should go out again after 2morrow_

_K Ill tell them_

_Bye_

Honor then hung up the phone and turned around to see three angry worried men

Hey guys what'cha doing here shouldnt you be in the living room with everyone else? Honor tried to not look in their eyes

Who were you talking to Honor? Asked Curious Logan

Yes who love asked Finn

Oh and did i hear you say Steph,Rose and Rory

First honor said its non of you business and second again non of your business and thrid no i didnt Honor said in a suddle way

Oh really love its hard to beleive we just heard you say not meet up at the mall because us three were coming and that you were gonna pick up the kids Beckys been talking about Finn said in a smart way

Well because then their would be to much parents their for only a little amount of kids Honor said trying to think of something

Oh really then why did you say our names and our wives are gonna be their and said that they shouldnt go...Colin said with his hands folded

Well its complecated Honor said

No its not was that Rory or not Logan said and then got interrupted by Colin saying and is she not with Stephine and Rosemary?

No its not Rory and shes not with Steph and Rose

What ever sis Logan said while they walked to the living room...Becky Honor yelled

Yeah mom..Becky answered

Were gonna pick up Dia and Liz up 2morrow there moms could drive then because there busy

Okay...

Becky..Logan said

Yeah uncle Logan

Whats the mothers names Logan asked while looking at Honor

there names are Ro----

There names ares Lousie ,Emma and Marie Honor interruped her daughter

They are Becky asked with a curious face

Yes they are just like your alownace is 20 more Honor said with a face that cant be explained

Yeah they are uncle Logan..And then Logan looking at Honor with a face that you tricked me

Well i think you should be going because im getting alittle tired..Honor said with a yawn

Of course every woman needs her beauty sleep Jenna said

Yes thank you for understanding and remember we meet at the entrance

Got it Jenn said

Well bye

When they left Becky asked questions

Mom why didnt you tell uncle Logan about aunt Rory and aunt steph and aunt Rose

Because you know why we dont tell uncle Logan about where they live theres a reason

Why

you see Liz is Logan daughter he doesnt know about and Dia is Colins daugghter he doesnt know about and Finn and Dave are Finns sons he doesnt know about Honor explained

But why dont they know Becky asked

Because when they had then they were dating them and they knew they wernt ready because they werent married you understand now Honor asked ignosted

Yeah i see why Becky said

Excactley Honor said happy while climing the stairs

**_Hey i hope you like it and in the next chapter they will be at the mall and stuff..Thanks for reading people!_**

_**$Jamie$**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey im glad im getting alot of good reviews so i hope you keep on sending them!_**

"Knock"Knock"

Hello Becky said

Hey come on my moms waiting

K let me get everyone

K and then she went to the car and a few seconds later they come out

Hey Honor all the kids said

Hey kids how are you

Good but still dont understand why our moms cant comd Dia said

You wish you didnt know Becky said under her breath

Rebecca Honor said in a firm voice

What!

I still dont understand Dia said

Its not complecated there just busy Honor said turning the engine on

Thats what i told her but she didnt listen Liz said with a funny face

Mall/Entrance 2

Hey cuz! Jenn said to Becky

Hey i would like you to meet my friends..Lorelai(Liz for short)Diana(Dia for short) and Finnagan(Finn for short) and David(Dave for short)

Hey its nice to meet you my names Jennifer but call me Jenn and this is Finn Jr. and Kyle my brothers and my friends Jasmine,Treasa and William

Hey!All of them said

Do you know whats so funny my friend Finn and you Finn and his son Finn all have the same name and you all three look alike!

Yeah! But im more good looking and the chicks dig me! Finn of Rose

Liz just hit Finn of Rose with her elbow and said shut up dork and everyone laughed

So whats your last name we might know your parents Colin said

Well we dont know our fathers because our moms said that they couldnt be fathers yet and we try to get that Dia said

Well actually all of there parents knows our parents and us so yeah lets just go shopping know Honor said trying to change the supject

Yeah us girls want to go shopping meet some hot guys and see if we can get them to buy us lunch Jenn said with a smile on her face and looking at the girls

Yeah and we will be their right by your side...and i mean literally by your side Finn said will his hands folded

Yeah but if your at her side then who will be at mines at the time and after when your on the couch Jenna said in his ear that made him push the kids in to the shops so they will be alone

Hey dad that hurts Jenn said looking at her dad

Well life is about being hurt and well if im hurt tonight then you will be hurt by the doors slam in your face because you dont have any money to spend Finn said looking at his daughter to go away

Cya and then grabbed her friends to go shopping and pick up guys

Mall/La Senna

Hello i would like this is red and blue for my friend and white also

Of course let me check Cashier said

We should go to a spa after we get our bras Rose said

How about we go now because i think it closes in like 15 minutes

Yeah thats agood idea Ror! Steph dragging her friends to the spa

Hello how can i help you

Hello im Ms Hayden this is Ms Vanderbuilt and Ms Gucci

Oh hello what can i do for you the lady said doing a fake smile for the most richest ladys in the would

We would like a full spa treat mennt Steph said

Of course would that be together or seprate

Umm...Seprate then the 3 girls gave their credit cards to the lady that swepted them..And then Ror,Steph and Rose went to sit down when the kids passed and noticed them

Oh my god mom what are you doing here Liz said

Our moms arent here their busy doing work Dia said and then spotted her mom as wwell

Oh kids what are you doing here shouldnt you be spotting boys across the hall or something? Steph said scarred

Well we were but we were just passing and saw you and its perfect now everyone can meet you 3 Dia said with a smile TRYIONG to drag the moms off

Umm...We cant we have to stay to get our full spa treatment Rory said thinking of a good thing thats true

Fine well bring them here and then Dia went trying to find them when she spotted Honor

Honor Honor Dia said running to her

Diana whats wrong she said with a worrie

Nothing we found our moms in the spa and now you guys can meet them

No we cant were busy Honor said but the guys oveer heard

Yeah why not i would like to meet the parents that my kid is are gonna hang out with Logan siad with the other guys shaking their heads and walking to the spa and surprised and almost gonna faint

OH MY GOD Logan said and then the guys OH MY GOD after them when they saw Rory,Steph and Rose sitting waiting to come inside for their full spa treat ment

Uncle Logan,Finn,Colin i would like you to meet Liz's mom Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden and Diana's mom Stephine Vanderbuilt and Finn and David's mom Rosemary Gucci and then all the guys jaw dropped with a worry face on the girls

Hey guys whats up Rose said trying to act normal

Yeah whats up do anything interesting? Steph asked

The guys jaws were still droped and couldnt speak

Surprise Honor said in a cheery sorry voice

Mom i thought you said they couldnt come Becky said

Well thats what they told me on the phone Honor said

Yeah you must of missunderstood i said that we cant come because we had other plans just come up and before them we decided to get a spa treatment Rory said little scared they might be introuble

Oh well can we get a spa treatment with you guys Becky asked

Yeah of course but we have to leave after okay sweets Rory said

Yeah and plus we can go boy hunting if you want Steph said in a musment

Yeah duh all the girls said and then all the older girls laughed

Ok ill sign you guys in okay

Hello

What can i do for you Ms Hayden

Well my daugther and her friends wold like a spa trreatment aswell so do you have any spaces

Oh yes what are the names

Okay old one minute

Guys guys i need names please

Jennifer and Jenna Morgan , Jasmine and Monika MCrae and Rebecca and Honor Matthews and also Treasa and Lily Huntzberger and of course you know our 2 names

Hello the names are Jennifer and Jenna Morgan , Jasmine and Monika MCrae and Rebecca and Honor Matthews and also Treasa and Lily Huntzberger ,Lorelai Hayden and Diana Vaunderbuilt

Oh here we go will they be doing the full sppa treatment aswell

Yes and here is my credit card

Thank you ver much and we will be with in you 5 minutes

Okay and then she took her credit card back and walked over...Okay everyone is getting a full spa treatment on me

You dont have to do that Jenna said

No im happy to

Ms Hayden there ready for you in the back

Thank you...Come on everyone Rory said while walking to the back door while the guys went out to eat

Mall/Food court

Mate dont you think its werid that the girls have kids the same age as ours and their not married...

Yeah its werid if you think about Logan said

Hold 1 minute...David whats you full full name

My full name is David Gucci-Morgan...After he said that Finn almost hit a wall...

WHAT

My mom said something about my dad cant stay with us and cant take care of us

Really...Whats the other girls full name? Colin asked again

Well Liz's is Lorelai Hayden-Huntzberger and Dia's is Diana Vaunderbuilt-MCrae after David said that Logan,Colin and Finn almost fainted

WHAT all the guys yelled

Yup but our moms said not to use our fathers lasts name and only our moms last name

Wow

Yeah i always woundered what my dad was like

What did you mom said about your dad

She said that he was a guy that loved Redheads and that he loved us very much but there was no love between them so i just suck it in and stuff

She reeally said that Finn asked

Yup they kinda said the same thing to Liz and Diana

Really Logan and Colin asked

Will you excuse us three please

Yeah sure

I cant beleive the said that and they didnt tell us about our other kids and just running off Colin said upset

I know we will talk to them when i mean us three against them 3 because i cant talk alone with her Finn said

Yeah i too scared Colin said

Wait i have a plan...Logan said havng 1 hand on Colins Shoulder and another on Finns shoulder...

**_Hey i hope you liked it and the next chapter will have the plan in it!Please Reveiw_**

_**Jamie**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry for the wait hope you can forgive me and still read on…

Mall/Food Court

Guys you got the plan? Logan asked

Yup!!!! Plan make girls jealous go Finn said

Mean While……

MOM!!! Both girls called for there mothers

Yes dear Rory said

Me and Diana want you to meet someone Liz said

Who would that be Steph said

Well this is Jack Liz said and this is Jake their twins said Dia

Oh Hi Jack im Lizzies mother Rory Gilmore-Hayden

And im Diana's mom Stephine Vanderbuilt

Hi im Jake Bolton and this is brother Jack Bolton

Do you kno out parents Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez

Would you like to meet them?

Sure both Rory and Steph said

**Hey tell if you liked and im just telling you that Troy Bolton is a NBA basketball player and Gabriella Montez is a famous singer and their married and there from High School Musical and im gonna add the reast of the high school musical gang kk!!**

**Jamie **


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey im so sorry its been a while actually more than a while and im sorry and for all you High School Musical fans im gonna add it okay……read and find out_

Mall(food court)

Jake & Jack: MOM..DAD

Troy: Yes

Jack: We want you to meet someone

Troy: And who might that be?

Jack: This is Lizzie and her mother Rory Gilmore-Hayden.

Jake: And this is Diana and her mom Stephine Vanderbuilt

Gabriella: Hello its nice to meet you. Im Gabriella Bolton and my husband Troy Bolton and our friends Kelsi Cross and Jason Cross.

Steph: Its nice to meet you to……

Rory: Im sorry but you all look very familer.

Steph: Yes now you see it you do. Have we meet already?

Troy: Well im an NBA basketball player and so is Jason and…

Kelsi: And Gabriella's a singer and im an composer.

Rory: What high school did you go to?

All: East High

Steph & Rory: OMG…… You don't reckanize us?

Rory: We probably need Rose with us for them too.

Steph: Okay heres the hint…East High Basketball game vs Chilton Acadamey.

Gabriella & Kelsi: OMG. Rore, Steph. How are you?

(They gave them a big big hug)

Troy: Girls I don't think they can breathe

G & K: Sorry!!! Wheres Rose?

Rory: I think shes gone maybe with the twins

Kelsi: Twins?

Rory: Yeah she had twin boys also

Jack & Jake: SWEET!!

Steph: Wanna sit for coffee and catch up?

Gabriella: Do you have to ask?

Kelsi: Yeah!

Steph: Kids why don't you guys go shop for something

All Kids: Okay

(After the kids left they gang asked whats going on with them now and we told them the whole story of them getting pregnant and the guys not knowing their, theirs)

Gang: Wow!!

Jason: So what are you gonna do?

Rory: Nothing for now at least

Steph: Anyways, Where everyone else?

Troy: At home didn't want to come

Steph: Tell them we said hi or heres our number and address for if you want to drop by or just call okay

Gabriella: You'll count on it

(They extanged hugs and left to go home)

_Hey im gonna update soo but now I need to update 2 other stories okay and I hope you liked what you read soo please review im work and tell me what you think_

_Jamie_


End file.
